Talk:Queue
You know, the Na'vi's queue is kinda reminicant of the Protoss's (exceedingly powerful psychic race from the Starcraft franchise) neural tendrils which also links the individual to a planet wide psionic network which is known as the Khala.--Zervziel 23:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Good observation, they do have several common traits indeed. --Zovits 23:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Duel Queue on Animals So we all know that most of the wild life on Pandora have two antenna-like queues but so far whenever there are two na'vi boarding the same animal, only the driver is seen using tsaheylu. What if two na'vi were to each connect to the same animal? How would that affect all three of them? 04:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Any answer that we give you would be speculation, since there's absolutely nothing about this in supplementary material. And I doubt the Na'vi would have even tested this idea, since there would be no practical benefit for finding out the answer. HKT 04:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Mo'at and her forward queue The fact that Mo'at has her queue braided around her neck and hanging in the front is kind of weird. It kind of makes me think that maybe that confirms that it's braided, but then maybe I'm wrong. -- 05:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Etymology The reason for this section isn't supposed to describe what it looks like, it's t tell where it name comes from.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 05:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone who isn't a complete retard should already get this after reading the second paragraph. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's not the same thing, while the first paragraph explians what it looks like it does not explain the origin of it's name.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Why does a standard dictionary word need any further explanation? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::This page isn'y about the actuel term, it's about somthing from which it's name is dervied, there not the same thing, a real Queue is a hair style, this page is about somthing entirly different,, while the page says it look like a braided ponytail it doesn't mention that it actully get's it name from the hairstyle, there's a difference. I think maybe we can find a compromise here, like just menonting in the description section that it dervies it's name from the hair style.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 05:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The name is not derived. Captain Obvious told me that it is an actual queue. The word is never mentioned in the movie. People simply call it by what it is. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the Na'vi braid it. Jake's avatars queue already looked like that before it was decanted, so it must naturally look like that. I seriously doubt that hair follicles will naturally grow into a complex pattern such as that with no external forces. HKT 23:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Explain Jake's then. And a lot of stuff happens on Pandora that I seriously doubt. There's no reason why any supervising scientists won't braid it prior to the avatar's launch. After all, they need it to (moderately) reflect what the Na'vi already look like. HKT 21:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) So it continued growing in braids during the flight to Pandora? It's not a difficult concept to grasp. The Na'vi allow a certain section of hair to continously grow when they're young, and they just braid that around their neural queue. And as such, the scientists may have braided the avatar's hair prior to launch/decanting, while the avatar was in the bio-lab (before Jake arrived on-site). That time interval would have been at most several hours, but it doesn't take that long to manage any length of hair. HKT 08:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC)